Anamnesis
Anamnesis represents the last remnants of Ealdremen immediately following the start of the Final Nightmare of Arplakoon. It is a peculiar unreality cobbled together from the memories of those that survived the universe's end. Initially, much of Anamnesis was black and white, and its various "amenities" did not provide anything more than the basics needed for life. As memories of Ealdremen are reclaimed, Anamnesis develops more color and proximity to reality. Even still, Anamnesis seems especially influenced by the memories of those who reside in it, even if they are not consciously aware of it. Barracks of the Dream Survivors Near the courtyard, rudimentary barracks have taken shape. The lobby floor is a lounge and has a few bookshelves in addition to a fireplace that emits no heat. Instruments can be found here, which can be used for relevant Perform checks. On the desk against the wall, there is a certain computer that Jaspur recovered in his home timeline that now updates itself with information that may prove useful later on. The second floor leads to the small, but private personal rooms of the various survivor’s of the world’s end. Cameo's Room The room of Aejir "Cameo" Nightclaw has a "home assistant" speaker that his family became widely known for peddling in some corners of Ealdremen, though the speaker in Anamnesis has only superficial resemblance to these wares. This small device plays fragmented audio from his memories of specific people. It does not appear to do the same for anyone else that uses the speaker. Cameo's player can use a d100 roll to randomly select a person to "draw" on, or Cameo may make a Knowledge: Engineering check to force the speaker to play a specific voice. On results of 20 or above, Cameo gets the speaker to work as he wants; on results of 10 through 19, he gets a person connected to what he requested (such as requesting Thorn and instead hearing his sister Felaji) or a very short memory of the person he requested; and on results of 9 or less, including natural 1s, the speaker derives from an extremely awful memory at random. On a natural 20, something unusual may happen, as per the DM's choice. A secret roll will sometimes be made by the DM to determine what timeline the memory comes from, specifically if it is from Arplakoon's Second Dream or not. If no such roll occurs, then it may be assumed that the memory is from Second Dream. Barracks of the Dream Vagrants These barracks hold the rooms of individuals recovered from the Totality and Corona of the eclipse, and they are located on the opposite side of Isaak's garden. Recent arrivals are unlikely to have much personalization in their rooms, as Anamnesis has not yet been molded by their memories, but a place to live is better than nothing at all. Dream Shore A dark ocean can be accessed through a shadowy boat in the southwest part of Anamnesis. This boat, which moves by itself, goes to only one location -- the Dream Shore far away from the rest of Anamnesis, where dangerous individuals such as Dokani the Necromancer remain far from the others, or where people who do not wish to be found might be hiding. The island is expansive and large, covered in a thick mist, and prevents its inhabitants from interacting with each other unless they will it. To find a certain individual, a visitor to the Dream Shore must ring the bell at the docks of the beach and speak that name. They will then be guided by shadowy footsteps that lead to the person they seek if they are on the island. Anyone who enters the Dream Shore and is not a "survivor" (i.e. a player character) must depart with a willing survivor in order to leave the Dream Shore. Eclipse Rift A small rift in the ground near the archives, the Eclipse Rift allows for small-scale expeditions into various fragmented pieces of Ealdremen's memories and history, called Zones. Such visits must be short in nature, as the rift is unstable and cannot sustain a connection to another world for too long. It's possible that, in the future, previously visited locations, such as the Nameless Castle or Arien City might be accessible... When the Eclipse Rift pulses and glows, the eclipse is about to open and bring forth a new Shadow of Ealdremen. During Shadows, the Eclipse Rift is inactive and cannot be used to access Zones or other locations beyond Anamnesis. Bar The bar and restaurant within Anamnesis can supply even the most amateur of cooks with ingredients for making food. It has enough food for both the survivors, the vagrants, and all animal companions recovered from the end of the world. Thanks to the efforts of Oscare Iono, rolls made to either advance or assist Growth Projects within Anamnesis receive a +4 morale bonus as the unreality's inhabitants indulge themselves on well-made food between project phases. Temporal Flux Garden Outside the barracks, Isaak Dolzhikov created a garden that became influenced by the temporal energies within Anamnesis. This garden is perfectly hospitable to a seed or plant from any biome, and it is capable of growing a seed into full maturity in mere hours. A successful Knowledge (Nature) check (DC 20 plus other modifiers relating to the plant's rarity and difficulty of care) allows for the seeds from the harvested plant to be planted and begin the cycle again. Unless otherwise stated, the garden is assumed to be growing fruits and vegetables for the survivors of the world's end. A small plant such as a flower grows to maturity in 1d4 hours; a medium plant such as a vegetable that grows in the ground grows to maturity in 1d6+1 hours; a large plant such as a tree grows to maturity in 1d10+2 hours. The garden has 16 squares of space, with small plants taking up 1 space, medium plants taking up 2, and large plants taking up 4. Future projects involving this garden can influence its size capacity or offer alternative effects on the things that it grows. Crafting Laboratory Thanks to the efforts of Tetal-ru and Doji, Daughter of Paipo, the laboratory within Anamnesis has grown into a sizable building with all manner of tools and materials used for creating a variety of items. Tetal-ru's miraculous addition to the laboratory allows for it to send limited items into either the Corona or Totality, currently at a limit of one per group per Shadow campaign. Future projects involving the laboratory can expand this limit. When using the Craft skill or an item creation feat, the crafting laboratory can provide materials for it, though such materials must be paid for in gold, which is here considered a representation of the resources available in Anamnesis and not literal money. Through the laboratory, crafters can make items using their crafted price rather than their base price, if they have the relevant abilities and skills to do so. Archives of the Unweighted Scales Natalya Alkaev's work in Anamnesis resulted in an archive of the known gods in Ealdremen, working to preserve the knowledge of them even after their worlds have ended. Within this archive, individuals making use of it can read about various gods, effectively taking 20 on Knowledge checks relating to those gods if they take the time to do so. However, the knowledge is currently limited to what was known in Ealdremen of those gods and does not necessarily represent the greater cosmological influences the gods may have been involved in. Projects involving the archive can expand the archives' capabilities, such as making domain spells from those gods available in prayerbooks found in the archives or elaborating on more knowledge related to the god. The following gods can currently be found within the archives: : All mythological gods, plus the following proven to exist gods: :: Arplakoon the Timedreamer :: Dalaera the Firecaller :: Elamadi the Lightfont :: Faratroxi the Unweighted Scales :: Galanias the Cometfletcher :: Seldrin the Martyred Child :: Velatos the Final Judge Category:Final Nightmare of Arplakoon